Portable electronic devices such as music players and cell phones are commonly utilized and relied upon by on-the-go individuals in today's society. Unfortunately, such devices only have a limited duration between charging and also take a substantial amount of time to charge.
As a consequence, while electronic devices may be charged in a motor vehicle utilizing a USB or other appropriate port, the travel time spent in the vehicle before reaching a desired destination may not be sufficient to provide the portable electronic device with the desired charge before the individual must leave the motor vehicle and go to the required outside-the-vehicle destination.
This document relates to a power bank system for a motor vehicle that includes a power bank charging module integrated into a body interior of the motor vehicle and a portable power bank that is displaceable between a charging position within a dedicated receiver of the power bank charging module and a mobile use position withdrawn from the receiver. Such a device ensures that the user will have sufficient power to drive the user's mobile electronic device for a much longer period of time. As such, the power bank system disclosed herein provides a number of benefits and advantages and represents a significant advance in the motor vehicle arts.